


interrogate, recalibrate

by emrys (livingshitpost)



Series: this shield doesn't belong to me [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bucky Barnes as Captain America, Bucky Barnes is a little shit, Canon Dialogue, Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Not Canon Compliant, Prosthesis, Role Reversal, Roleswap, Steve Rogers as the Winter Soldier, along w some added bullshit, and he takes the piss outta steve, but not literally . you Animals, i don't know how to end this so here it is, i'm not happy w the title but whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-26 05:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20384419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingshitpost/pseuds/emrys
Summary: Its head was spinning. It slowly lifted its head, squeezing its eyes shut tightly for a moment before it opened them. It took a moment for it . . . forhimto come to his senses.





	interrogate, recalibrate

Its head was spinning. It slowly lifted its head, squeezing its eyes shut tightly for a moment before it opened them. It took a moment for it . . . for _him_ to come to his senses. He was propped up uncomfortably on a stool and a small stack of scaffolding platforms. He pushed himself onto his elbows, only for his eyes to catch on the glinting metal of his left leg through torn jeans, stuck inside a hydraulic press, just waiting to be crushed.

"Hey, Cap!"

Someone came jogging into the room. "Bucky," he realized, and tried to sit up some more as best he could with one leg completely immobilized. His head was still throbbing. 

"Which Steve is this?" Bucky had his arms folded across his chest, but his lips were pressed tightly together. 

He racked his brain. " . . . Your sister's name was Rebecca," he said slowly. "You called her Beck." And then, with a sigh that edged on laughter, "you used to braid her hair every morning before she went to school."

Bucky's shoulders relaxed. "Good to have you back, pal."

"What, just like that, we're supposed to be cool?"

Steve set his jaw. "What'd I do?"

"Not too much. But enough."

"Shit. I knew this'd happen. All the programming from Hydra; it's still in there. All he had to do was say the goddamn words."

"Who was he?"

"I don't know."

"He killed people. Impersonated you. Set off a bomb. Let the Winter Soldier loose. All just to get ten minutes with you. I need more than 'I don't know,' Steve."

He paused. "He wanted to know about Siberia. . . . About where I was kept. Exactly where."

"Why?"

"'Cause I'm not the only Winter Soldier."

Sam gave Bucky a look. Bucky bit his lip and looked down at the ground. He approached the press and freed Steve's leg.

"Back in '91," he continued, "I was sent to kill Howard Stark. He'd figured out the serum again. I took it, brought it back to base. It was given to five soldiers."

"Who?"

"A death squad. Their most elite. More kills than anyone in Hydra history, even before '91."

"They all turn out like you?" Sam asked.

He almost smiled. "Pretty much. Howard had that shit down."

"This guy; if he found them, would he be able to control them?"

"Probably well enough."

"He said he wanted to see an empire fall."

"He could do it if he had 'em. Speak thirty-plus languages, can hide in plain sight. Infiltrate. Assassinate. Destabilize. Take a whole country down in one night. Never see 'em coming."

Sam sighed. "This would'a been a lot easier a week ago."

"If we call Tony-"

"No, he won't believe us." 

"But if he _did_-"

"Who knows if the Accords would let him help."

"Shit. Yeah. Probably not." Bucky rubbed his chin. "We're on our own." 

"Maybe not," Sam offered. Bucky gave him a look.

"I know a guy," he added. "Now c'mon. Grab Captain Cold and let's get moving."

"What is that, DC?"

"Yeah, man. You got it."

"The fuck does that have to do with Washington?"

"Just come on, Stevie. I'll explain on the way."

"People are gonna see my leg-"

"Car's right outside. I already got you some new pants. Come _on._"

Steve sighed. "They better not be my size from when I was skinny," he grumbled.

"Oh no; I managed to forget that your ass is bigger than mine now since you shot up by almost a whole foot seventy years ago. For shame, Steven, why didn't you remind me?"

"Are you two gonna do this the whole way there?"

"Probably." Bucky turned to glance at Steve. "You havin' fun? I'm havin' fun."

"Fun isn't exactly the word I'd use, Buck." There was a smile on his face.

"Close enough. C'mon."

"I hate you."

"Yeah, you too. Let's go."


End file.
